


sticky sweet love

by cryptidknees (bigmistaketm)



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Day At The Beach, Dubious Consent, Incest, M/M, Popsicles, Sibling Incest, Underage Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:27:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22552501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bigmistaketm/pseuds/cryptidknees
Summary: a twitter thread i liked enough to post hereLeon and Hop's family take a trip to Alola, and Leon gets a bit handsy one evening on the beach.
Relationships: Dande | Leon/Hop
Comments: 3
Kudos: 86





	sticky sweet love

Hop’s feet dangle off of the hammock, kicking in the air and narrowly avoiding the sand beneath them. He swings gently with the breeze as Leon’s old shirt hangs off of his shoulder, leaving his dark skin exposed to the setting sun.

It was a hot day today, so much so that Leon and Hop were still on the beach long past the time when everyone else had retreated to have dinner, leaving Leon to greedily take in the sight in front of him. Sand sticks to his thighs but he doesn’t care, because the view from the ground makes his little brother look absolutely  _ heavenly.  _ The bare expanse of his legs, the way his wet hair sticks to his forehead, the blue juice of the popsicle dripping down his hand makes Leon dizzy with desire. He watches as Hop licks feebly at the liquid, drops now spilling onto his thighs and Leon wants more than anything to lean over him, hold him by the knee and lick a desperate stripe up his leg and over the sweet juice and skin.

He can blame his lust on the heat, tell himself it’s just a sick version of sun poisoning that has seeped into his brain and infected him with the desire to taste his brother, to feel him in ways a good big brother shouldn’t. And it’s the heat again that spurs him on, that moved him to cup Hop’s knees and look up into those golden eyes, so similar to his own yet so uniquely Hop. Those eyes crinkle with a smile and Hop giggles, such a happy sound that Leon wants to drown in.

“What’s up, Lee?” His quirks his head to the side, his feet now resting lightly against Leon’s abdomen. “Want a bite?” He gestures the blue treat towards him and it’s it’s infatuating, everything hop does draws him in by his neck like a leash of perverse love.

Leon can't help but give him a smile in return, glance fondly at the mess Hop had made of himself and click his tongue, teasing words ready to escape him when Hop brings the dripping thing back up to his mouth, runs his little pink tongue, stained blue, across the side and Leon is engulfed by white hot lust, like a man in the desert presented with his first drink in days. The popsicle moves away from Hop's lips but Leon replaces it, slots his much bigger mouth against his little brother's and let's his tongue slip inside without hesitation.

Hop lets out a surprised squeak but doesn't try to pull away, just sits compliantly as Leon greedily licks into his mouth, tasting the blue raspberry that stains his brother's hands and tongue, takes it for his own and suddenly just kissing him is all too much and yet not enough for him. He pulls back and Hop gasps, heavy breath through his nose as Leon appreciates his flushed face. 

The popsicle is halfway into the sand now, picking up the grains as the two boys forget of its existence, too deep in each other to notice anything but  _ this _ . Leon lets out a chuckle at the sight of his debauched little brother, red faced and squirming from just a kiss. Lee isn't much better off, his dick starting to tent in his pants because this is much farther than he had ever indulged himself and he tries to make a mental note to bring a hat tomorrow, to wear more sunscreen,  _ anything _ to keep this poison that's rotting away his common sense from seeping any farther into him, from pushing any farther. But right now, it swirls in his head and he doesn't bother to fight it, gives Hop another wry grin before saying, _ ‘I just want a little taste,’ _ and finally dragging his tongue across the dark skin, a languid stroke that picks up the leftover syrup and leaves a wet trail that the wind chills, leaving small parts of Hop's skin feeling cold against the overwhelming heat of the rest of his body. Leon's hands move upwards from their spot on his knees, caress the underside of his thighs with his thumbs as he pulls Hop closer to the edge of the hammock and Leon rests his head on the inside of his thigh, so close to his crotch that he has no doubt the boy can feel his breathing against it. 

His hands finish their journey and end up with one holding his hip, fingers dipping into the leg of his shorts the smallest bit, while the other holds tight to his waist.

Hop still doesn't speak, just watches Leon with rapt attention, those golden eyes peering down at him with nothing but trust. Leon knows that most would consider this a break of that trust, that kissing and feeling up your little brother was more than a little nefarious but he doesn't care, knows that Hop will like this, too, because Hop  _ loves _ Lee, and Leon worships Hop. His fingers crawl higher as Leon watches his face for any sign that he needs to stop, that Hop will kick him away and call him weirdo, laugh in that way he does when he's not sure if something is funny or not, but he doesn't speak, just stares. His fingers run along the V line of his hips, move closer to his little cock as Leon presses kisses to his thigh, never breaking their shared gaze.

And then that beautiful moment of silence breaks, comes crashing down around them as his mother yells from the beach house.

"Boys, come back for dinner!" Her voice echoes through the air, startling Leon out of the lustful trance he seemed to be caught in. His hands are out of his little brother’s shorts in record time as he stands to right himself, almost stepping in the sandy blue puddle next to his foot. He helps Hop to his feet and leads him back to the beach house by the hand, neither one saying a word about what had happened. Leon goes to bed thinking about it, what it would have been like to wrap his lips around Hop's little cock, what noises he would have made. He wants more than anything to hear those noises, to draw those moans from his lips and give him the first and best pleasure he'll ever know.

The next day on the beach, Leon doesn't bother with sunscreen or a hat. He knows that poison is already in his brain, no doubt plaguing his thoughts until he gets a taste of what he really wanted on the beach that day.

**Author's Note:**

> this is shorter than i usually like to post, but it was fun to write so i thought i might as well post it. come be nasty with me on twitter @cryptidknees


End file.
